Open Window
by HappyAss
Summary: Frank falls in love with the beautiful boy next door. Frank watches him through his open window and sees things that both break his heart, and fill it. *Frerard*
1. La, la la la, Warm it Up'

**This was going to be a one shot, but i wanna write a story.**

**Disclaimer - I don't Own MCR... because muh daddy said it was rude to keep people in boxes under muh bed :(**

**Chapter One - 'La, la la la, Warm it Up'**

* * *

><p>Frank fell in love with the boy next door.<p>

Through his window he'd admire the boy from afar.

He was beautiful.

Never in a million years had Frank though of a boy beautiful.

He'd been completely straight, up until he'd caught a glance of bare golden skin.

It started off rather innocently...

Frank had been leaning out his window one afternoon after school, enjoying a smoke. As he watched the smoke drift slowly into the open air, admiring the way the setting sun had caused the elaborate patterns of the silver smoke to sparkle, he'd suddenly heard singing.

Peaking around, Frank discovered that he wasn't the only one enjoying a cigarette.

A boy, around his age, sprawled across his bed sheets, singing and taking long drags on a Marlboro.

Frank could see right into the boy's bedroom through his large open window.

He had a long limber body, golden skin shadowed by the fading twilight. He lay in tattered boxer shorts that barley hung on his narrow hips, and had more holes in them then not. His long legs where bent and spread wide open for anyone to see. His bare arms lay above his head, except for his right hand that occasionally brought the lit cig to his thin pink lips. The immodest way he just laid there, like he was waiting for a lover to show up, fascinated Frank.

From what Frank could see the boy's hair was soft black, cut to reach past his ears and soft blond roots twinned with the raven, it looked good, although it would probably look stupid on anyone else.

His eyes looked dark, framed by thick lashes, and curled like raven's feathers as they fluttered gently against the pale curve of his cheek.

He sang a popular song from the radio, but it was way off tune, and rose and fell at the wrong times, it sounded quite wonderful.

Bringing his cig to his mouth, Frank allowed his eyes to roam over the boy's body again, as he blew out a prefect smoke ring it drifted toward the boys open window, casually floating into his bedroom going unnoticed.

As Frank found his eyes lingering on the boy's hip bones, wondering how the skin would feel between his fingers, he found his face heating up dramatically.

"Holy hell!" Frank exclaimed loudly, glancing down at his bright red skinny jeans he found that he had a Not-So-Little-Problem. "What the fucking am I doing?"

Crushing out his cig he flicked it out the window, and quickly slammed his window shut and pulled his blinds down.

Blushing madly, Frank realized that he'd been checking out a DUDE!

Stomping to his bedroom door he swung it open.

"MOMMY!" he yelled through his simple three bedroom house.

"Yes dear!" his Mother's voice sang back.

"I'm going crazy!" He informed her looking down at the bulge in his jeans.

"That's nice dear!" She answered.

"UGH!" he yelled slamming his door.

Damn Mom, he scowled and through his self on his bed to scream into his pillow.

After in lung died out, he flipped over on his bed, glancing at his 'problem' he sighed.

"Warm it up, Frank" He muttered to himself and began to rub his cold hands together before reaching inside his jeans to take a hold of his erection.

* * *

><p><strong>:3<strong>

**Please Review!**

**The title of this chapter if from the song 'Milkshake' by Good Night Nurse **

**Love, HappyAss**


	2. Shut Your Horny Ass Up!

**Thanx for you guies reviews! I was like ' :O !" when i saw that there where so many! Enjoy this chapie!**

**Chapter Two - "Shut Your Horny Ass Up!"**

* * *

><p>Frank found himself, once again, leaning out his window. This time he had a bowl packed. One of his buddies had started growing a pot plant, so now Frank got all the weed he wanted.<p>

As he took his first hit of the drug, he grinned.

He exhaled, and took another hit. The feeling of the drug beginning to fog his mind was a slow, pleasant feeling that he savored.

Peering over next door, he found himself looking into his neighbor's window.

The boy's bedroom was empty, but the light was on. The room looked messy, things were everywhere. Posters hung crookedly on the walls, clothes thrown over the bed that was pushed directly beside the window.

As Frank took another hit he was surprised when he saw the dark haired boy bang into his bedroom, through the herb-smelling smoke, Frank watched him curiously.

He wore all black. Tight black jeans hung from his narrowed hips, held up by a studded belt. His black t-shirt hugged his flat torso, and he wore a black fur jacket.

His hair was wild, like Frank knew it would be, his face looked pale around all the black, his eyes dark from a distance, and he moved quickly.

Frank was so caught up in watching the dark beautiful boy that he barely noticed the tall girl that followed behind him, moving just as quickly.

The boy grabbed the door and slammed it shut. Turning toward the girl, and Frank could see the dirty grin that spread over his white teeth. He approached the girl, like a large black cat, moving his long lanky legs until he was face to face with her.

They kissed.

Frank's mouth went dry. He didn't know if it was from the weed, or the jealousy that peeked inside him. It could be both.

Unaware that Frank was watching them they began to tare off their dark clothing. If Frank strained his ears, then he could hear their heavy groans of pleasure.

Naked limbs tangled, they fell to the messy bed and rolled around, mouths attached, their hands flying over each other's bodies.

Frank watched.

Aroused by the deep, heavy moans that he could hear the dark haired boy letting out.

Frank felt the high take over him, he couldn't tare his eyes away from the two.

He watched fascinated as they ripped the last ofF their dark clothing from each other.

The dark haired boy rolled on top of the girl, his naked body looked tight, sweaty, and his vibrated with arousal. He pushed his dark hair out his eyes before he grabbed the girl's legs, hooked them around his narrow hips, and slid into her.

She cried out.

Frank learned the dark haired boy's name.

Gerard. She cried it, over, and over again.

Her voice became increasingly annoying. Frank felt the need to slap her.

But how fucked up would that be? If he randomly yelled out the window, 'Hey bitch, shut your horny ass up so I can hear Gerard's moans instead of your annoying fucking voice?'

Frank giggled at the thought and took another hit of the weed, and exhaled out into the cold night air.

Frank heard Gerard let out a deep growl and Frank's dick twitched.

Being high and aroused was clearly not a good combo. Frank knew he had an erection like no other, and fuck it was painful.

He wanted to know what it would feel like if Gerard was touching him, if Gerard's hot sweaty body was laid over him, growling.

Frank wasn't exactly sure, when he'd laid back on his bed, or when he'd slipped his hands into his pants, but he was gasping ecstasy when he began to pump his erection with the thought of getting off clouding his mind.

As he fondled himself, groaning lightly, panting at the pressure he applied, he thought of Gerard's sweaty body.

It wasn't long before he also had gotten off.

Frank lay there, panting, his body tingling with the last sensations of his orgasm.

He could feel the high still clouding his mind.

Content, with a small smile, Frank lay back, and listen to the quiet. He thought of Gerard.

* * *

><p><strong>So yah, please review!<strong>

**MUCH LURVE AND COFFEE (cuz i know all you bitches drink the shit!)**


	3. I'm so Sick'

**Hey guise :) Sorry it took so long for this update :D I've been ill and didn't feel like writing...cuz ima bitch :D**

**Thanks for all yall's reviews! Muh bad if i didn't reply to them personally...I do try and reply to all of them.**

**Chapter Three - 'I'm so Sick'**

* * *

><p>Frank had grown accustom to going home and sitting by his window to peer admiringly into the boy next door's bed room.<p>

He didn't understand why he couldn't get the dark haired boy out of his mind. He'd never had gay thoughts before, not even in gym class where the guys walked around half naked. He'd never found the male body attractive, but now he couldn't get Gerard's narrow-boney hips out his head, or the way his muscles tensed when he was sprawled over his sheets, stretching his long arms above his head, the curve of his back arching as he did so.

Frank signed.

He walked down the street towards his house. He lived in a rundown old neighborhood that was considered the 'good side' of New Jersey's streets. The houses were normal sized, with front lawns, and the occasional kid riding their bicycles in the middle of the road, it was a fairly safe place to live.

Cutting across an old man's lawn, Frank finally had the straight shot walk to his house. He was glad for this.

It was nasty outside, the skies were turning a haunting shade of gray, it was chilly, and it was drizzling. Normally Frank would have enjoyed the gloomy weather, but the drizzle was annoying because it was doing nothing but making his dark hair curl at the ends, and cause an annoying wet feeling over his face.

He sneezed.

Hurrying forward, with his shoulders hunched, and his hoodie pulled over his head, Frank splashed through some small puddles.

When he walked past Gerard's house, a decent home with graying lawn and a random tree in the middle of their yard, Frank noticed that he wasn't the only one just getting home.

Getting out of a battered, but still proud, silver Mustang was Gerard and another boy.

Frank felt his cheeks heat up as he watched Gerard climb out the car. He was tall, Frank noted, and he wore a thin jacket with a Skeleton pattern on it, tight black jeans, and knee high, flat hilled boots.

As Gerard slammed the car door shut, he said something to his friend (the other boy) and they laughed.

Frank felt his stomach go crazy, for a second he forgot to walk.

As Gerard turned to head for his house, he spotted Frank.

Frank almost tripped on a crack in the sidewalk as their eyes met.

Frank wasn't close enough to see the color of his eyes, but he was close enough to see that they were dark, and his dark eyebrows quirked up in surprise.

Frank realized this was probably the first time Gerard was actually seeing him. Frank felt the blood drain from his head to his toes and he stumbled again.

'Damn feet!' Frank mentally screamed, 'Fucking shit, I'm going to puke' Frank thought as he began to feel nausea, he didn't know if it was from his heart pounding a million times per second, or the fact that he easily got sick.

Tarring his eyes away from Gerard's beautiful face (regrettably), Frank practically flew to his front door, he fumbled with the knob, and cursed as he stumbled into his warm house, he bolted for the bathroom where he collapsed in front of the toilet to let the contents of his stomach overflow.

"Frank? Honey?" His mother walked into the bathroom where Frank threw up again and sagged against the cold, white, marble.

Frank felt his Mother sit next to him, and shivered as her small, cold palm pressed against his hot forehead.

"You've got another fever Frank." His Mother said with irritated worry. "I told you to take the school bus when it was cold or rainy outside. You know how easily you get sick."

"I hate the bus" Frank groaned, he felt the bile raise again and pulled himself up to puke into the toilet, again. He felt his Mother's gentle hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Come on baby, time to get you into bed. I'll make you some coffee and something warm to eat." Mrs. Iero cooed and helped her ill son up.

"Tomato soup?" Frank asked, feeling lightheaded as he stood with the support of his mother.

"Whatever you want dear," She patted his back and lead him up stairs to his room. "Now you change out those clothes and I'll get you that coffee."

Frank watched his mother leave, and groaned as he felt his stomach twist.

Stripping out his damp clothes, into his boxers Frank flopped on his bed and crawled under the covers, his head began to pound.

Closing his eyes, settling to his warming sheets, Frank dozed off, the scent of brewing coffee warming his senses, and the thoughts of Gerard haunting his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it may seam like this story has no plot...but i promise, it's not just a bunch of random shit :D<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful Mothers in the world...if you love you're Mom...please go and tell her! Go tell them how much you appreciate all their hard work and thank them for letting you fall out their vagina!**

**Read & Review!**

**{HappyAss}**


End file.
